The Murder of Diana Kwan
The Murder of Diana Kwan is a case featured in ''Criminal Case'' as the introductory case of the game. It is the first case set in the Sunny Mercado district of Shadowcrest. Plot Summary Victim *'Diana Kwan' (found bleeding from the back of her neck) Murder Weapon *'Ice Pick' Killer *'Grace Valdez' Suspects Profile *The suspect plays the violin *The suspect uses sunscreen *The suspect eats W&W's candies Profile *The suspect eats W&W's candies Profile *The suspect plays the violin *The suspect uses sunscreen *The suspect eats W&W's candies Profile *The suspect plays the violin *The suspect uses sunscreen *The suspect eats W&W's candies Profile *The suspect plays the violin *The suspect uses sunscreen Killer's Profile *The killer plays the violin. *The killer uses sunscreen. *The killer eats W&W's candies. *This Killer's Profile hasn't been discovered yet. *This Killer's Profile hasn't been discovered yet. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Airport Entrance. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Bloody Rag, Victim's Body) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Pendant; Clue: Unknown Man) *Examine Unknown Man. (New Suspect: Victor Kwan) *Inform Victor Kwan of his wife's death. (Prerequisite: Unknown Man on Pendant identified; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Outdoor Market) *Investigate Outdoor Market. (Prerequisite: Victor interrogated; Clues: Police Badge, Watermelon Crate) *Examine Police Badge. (Result: Badge Code) *Analyze Badge Code. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Callum Hall) *Return his badge to Officer Hall. (Prerequisite: Badge Code analyzed) *Examine Watermelon Crate. (Result: Selfie with Diana; New Suspect: Grace Valdez) *Talk to Grace Valdez about her friendship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Selfie with Diana found) *Examine Bloody Rag. (Result: Clear Substance) *Analyze Clear Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses sunscreen) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays violin) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to Kelli Barnes about what she saw. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Profile updated: Kelli plays the violin and uses sunscreen; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Busy Street) *Investigate Busy Street. (Prerequisite: Kelli interrogated; Clues: Coffee Can, Locked Box) *Examine Coffee Can. (Result: Can of Rations; New Suspect: Chad Foster) *Talk to Chad Foster about the impending apocalypse. (Prerequisite: Can of Rations unraveled; Profile updated: Chad uses sunscreen) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Sapphire Earrings) *Examine Sapphire Earrings. (Result: Colorful Specks) *Analyze Colorful Specks. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats W&W's candies; New Crime Scene: Terminal) *Investigate Terminal. (Prerequisite: Colorful Specks analyzed; Clues: Lipstick Tube, Broken Statue) *Examine Lipstick Tube. (Result: Silver Liquid) *Examine Silver Liquid. (Result: Badge Paint) *Ask Callum Hall why he handled the victim's lipstick. (Prerequisite: Badge Paint identified under microscope; Profile updated: Callum eats W&W's candies) *Examine Broken Statue. (Result: Monkey Statue) *Analyze Monkey Statue. (12:00:00) *Ask Victor why he told his wife to see no evil. (Prerequisite: Monkey Statue analyzed; Profile updated: Victor plays the violin and uses sunscreen) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Ransacked Car. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Locked Tablet, Spray Paint, Old Photo) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Unlocked Tablet) *Analyze Unlocked Tablet. (09:00:00) *Talk to Kelli about her relationship with Victor. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Tablet analyzed; Profiles updated: Kelli eats W&W's candies, Victor eats W&W's candies) *Examine Spray Paint. (Result: Skin Cells) *Examine Skin Cells. (Result: Chad Foster) *See why Chad vandalized and broke into the victim's car. (Prerequisite: Chad Foster's Skin Cells identified under microscope; Profile updated: Chad plays the violin) *Examine Old Photo. (Result: Grace Valdez) *Talk to Grace about her chola past. (Prerequisite: Grace Valdez identified in Old Photo; Profile updated: Grace plays the violin, uses sunscreen, and eats W&W's candies) *Investigate Market Fountain. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Bargain Bin, Ice Pick; Murder Weapon registered: Ice Pick) *Examine Bargain Bin. (Result: Needle) *Analyze Needle. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Examine Ice Pick. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has AB+ blood type) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Shadowcrest Category:Sunny Mercado